Rem Boreas
This is the frozen kingdom, where everything turned cold after Hansel's arrival. There's snowmen, ice cubes, and mistletoe. This Kingdom is ruled by the element Ice, Frei, and it is the second Kingdom Liddell frees from the Eld Witch's curse. 1,000 years ago during the battle of Queen Alice and the Eld Witch, the dark ruin magic that effected the lands and the weather caused the kingdom to become a frozen land. According to various NPCs, the second daughter of the Eldwitch wreaked havoc on Rem Boreas, killing the Ice Queen's two daughters in the process. It's treated to be more or less a legend, but the shadow blocking the way to the Shadow Lands in Shadow Town speaks of her home freezing over, and how the Ice Rune killed her and her sister. It's safe to assume that the shadow is what remains of one of the daughters of the Ice Queen. Princess Hansel is the ruler of Rem Boreas, her younger sister is the ruler of Rem Sacchras. Her guardian, not mother, is the overprotective Ice Queen. Dolls The Dolls that can be found on this kingdom are: *Plastic (At 1F Top part of the Ice Cavern - North West from the kingdom.) skills: Freio- Automatic | Biota- Level 16 | Vileon- Level 36 | Volciall- Level 51 *Lab (At the Underground Path after using the Ice Crusher on the Ice block at the South East of the kingdom on the Blizzard Lake) Skills: Frei- Automatic Freio- Level 11 | Volco- Level 26 | Freion- Level 36 | Itemol- Level 51 Princess Doll Hansel will give you a doll of herself after defeating the Ice Queen. *Hansel Doll (Princess Crystal at the Eternal Spring, Spirit Hole. South East) skill: Giga Frei - Automatic Key Items for the "Ice Key" *Iceberg Tip (The Ice Adventurer at the entrance of the Ice Cavern on the North West gives you this as a reward for bringing him water from the Eternal Spring) *Snow Grass (At the top of the Ice Cavern there is the Platinum Hill. Fight with Muffy to receive it.) *Flower Petal (Once you get the Iceberg Tip and the Snow Grass, with the''' Mother's''' and Child's tears, go and melt the ice stones at the Mother Stone.) *Take the items to Babayaga and exchange them for the key. Her shrine is in the corner above the place you land when you jump from the top of Mother Stone Bosses *Miniboss Muffy (Holy Grove and Platinum Hill) Weakness: Fire Strong: Ice *Boss Ice Queen Weakness: Fire Strong: Ice *Rem Boreas Monster List Cards *Eight of Hearts: Rem Boreas Castle (Ice Hall 1st Floor) *Four of Hearts: Ice Cavern (Basement 1st Floor) *Four of Spades: Rem Boreas (Platinum Hill) *Four of Diamonds: Rem Boreas (South) *Four of Clubs: Rem Boreas (Lake Boreas) *Nine of Clubs: Card Battle in Rem Boreas (Ice Cavern 1st Floor) *Nine of Diamonds: Card Battle in Rem Boreas (Family Rock 1st Floor) Items Location Click on the images to enlarge. Foundplastic.jpg|Plastic Location Motherstears.jpg|Mother's Tears Childtears.jpg|Child's Tears Muffy2.jpg|Platinum Hill Holygrove.jpg|Holy Grove Springwater.jpg|Ice Cavern Entrance yagasremboras.jpg|Babayaga's Shrine Location|link=Baba Yaga icekey.jpg|Ice Key Category:Kingdoms